Remords d'un exdragon
by Jaensdenim
Summary: One-shot CaspianxEustache. Ou ce qui se passe sur le pont du Passeur d'Aurore.


J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une petit shounen-ai dégoulinant de sucre fondu sur Narnia, désolé. Espérons que C.S. Lewis me pardonnera dans sa tombe. Cette fic se passe dans le cinquième volume, « L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore ».

Les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas.

Remords d'un ex-dragon

La mer défilait lentement sous mes pieds tandis que la fraichement nommé Île du Dragon disparaissait dans la nuit, emportant avec elle les douloureux souvenirs de ma transformation en reptile cracheur de feu. J'étais assis à cheval sur la proue, ironiquement sculptée à l'effigie de l'animal mythique, mes jambes pendant mollement dans le vide et mes narines savourant avec délice l'air salin. Par je ne sais quel miracle, le mal de mer qui m'avait torturé l'estomac durant le début du voyage avait disparu en même temps que la mauvaise humeur et l'antipathie que m'avait inspiré le Passeur d'Aurore. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé le silence et le doux bruit des vagues, pas même contre ces ridicules engins à vapeur que j'avais tant louangés.

Un sourire amer s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que je me remémorais la plaie que j'avais été pour le reste de l'équipage, en particulier pour ce pauvre Rip. C'était sans parler de ce que j'avais pu être antérieurement avec mes cousins les Pevensie. Oh mon dieu, quel idiot avait pu être Eustache Clarence...

-Alors, votre mal de mer est parti ?

Je me retournai vivement, surpris de cette intrusion

-Je... heum... Oui... balbutiais-je, mal à l'aise.

Caspian X, Roi de Narnia, Seigneur de Cair Paravel et Empereur des Îles Solitaires s'appuya sur le bastingage, son expression neutre m'empêchant de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

-C'est bien dans ce cas, dit-il après un long silence, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon.

Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, silencieux dans la noirceur, observant les vagues qui se perdaient dans l'immensité de l'océan. C'est en risquant un coup d'œil en direction du bateau que je me rendis compte que nous étions seuls sur le pont. À bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seul avec lui, mis à part lorsque nous dormions. À cette pensée, mes joues s'empourprèrent tandis que je tournai la tête vers le visage serein de l'adolescent roi de Narnia. Ses pupilles noires comme l'encre étaient dirigées vers l'horizon, absorbées dans la contemplation d'un point qui m'était invisible tandis que ses cheveux blonds secoués par le vent fouettaient l'air en une valse sauvage. Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt dans un bruit sec, de peur qu'une seule parole de ma part ne trouble la perfection de ses traits. Mon geste paru attirer son attention car, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna vers moi avec un air étonné.

-Tout va bien Eustache?

-Je... Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour tenir le cap, articulais-je en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon trouble face aux deux perles bleues qui me fixaient avec tant d'intensité. Je ne vois personne...

Le monarque fronça les sourcils, comme si je lui avais annoncé que Lucy s'était faite enlevée par les extra-terrestres.

-Drinian est sur le pont supérieur. C'est là que se trouve le gouvernail.

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux baissés, tandis que la teinte rougeâtre qui avait envahi mes joues un instant plus tôt s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles. Voyant mon malaise pour le moins apparent, Caspian m'observa de plus belle, un énorme point d'interrogation à la place du visage.

-Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire?

Je me mordis les lèvres et, quittant l'observation du bois finement ouvragé du Passeur d'Aurore, je me jetai à l'eau.

-Je suis désolé... D'avoir été un sale type...

Le silence tomba comme un voile de plomb, uniquement brisé par le bruit de la mer et le craquement du navire, quand soudain le roi éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moquer ou le genre d'exclamation cruelle à laquelle on aurait pu s'attende dans ce genre de situation. C'était un rire franc, droit, qui résonnait comme le souffle du vent entre les feuilles des arbres. Lors de l'une de ces soirées durant lesquelles il s'éloignait du feu pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort, Ripitchip m'avait parlé des dryades, ces femmes végétales qui avaient bercé son enfance. Je n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais en entendant le rire clair de Caspian, j'eus la fugace pensée que si ces esprits des arbres devaient rire, c'était avec la même intonation chantante que l'adolescent qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Son hilarité de calma un peu et il s'adressa à moi, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

-Mais voyons Eustache! Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je? Vous vous êtes comporté comme un imbécile mais vous le savez et vous avez changé. Tout le monde vous a déjà pardonné, tout comme tout le monde a pardonné le roi Edmund quand il est revenu de chez la sorcière Blanche.

Je serrai les dents et restai silencieux pendant un moment. La première visite des Pevensie, ou plus précisément d'Edmund à Narnia m'intriguait au plus haut point et ses paroles avaient réveillé ma curiosité.

- ... Que s'est-il exactement passé avec mon cousin ?

Le monarque me fixa avec suspicion, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Ne vous en a-t-il jamais parlé?

-Enfin... Il me l'as mentionné, mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui poser trop de questions...

-Le Juste a toujours évité d'évoquer cette période de sa vie... murmura-t-il en frottant doucement son menton imberbe, un minuscule sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mon cœur se serra en entendant le ton doux que le souverain avait employé en disant le surnom du second roi de Narnia. Je détestait les intonations doucereuses qu'avaient pris le « u » et le presque chuchotement qui avait caractérisé la prononciation du « e ».

C'est à ce moment que l'image des deux rois s'embrassant à pleine bouche s'imposa à mon esprit.

-Je vais me coucher, annonçais-je soudainement, incapable de rester une seconde de plus en place.

J'étais à peine descendu de mon perchoir que, réagissant, il m'attrapa par le bras, perturbant mon équilibre et me faisant basculer sur lui. Je ne sais pas si ce fut à cause d'un mouvement de ma part ou de la sienne, mais en une fraction de seconde, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent collées sur les siennes, douces et légèrement humides.

Tout ceci se passa en un éclair, car un instant plus tard, je m'effondrais sur le sol, sous le choc.

-Je... Je suis désolé! balbutiais-je, les joues en feu. C'était un accident!

Caspian se contenta d'hocher de la tête, le visage aussi rouge que moi et de me tendre la main pour que je me relève, ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

-B...Bonne nuit! fis-je en m'éloignant à grands pas.

Jamais le trajet entre le pont et ma cabine ne me paru aussi long que ce soir-là...


End file.
